A Death Eater's Kiss
by padfootalltheway
Summary: What will happen when Lucius Malfoy kisses Hermione Granger? WE ARE NOW ON CHAPTER 6! SIX!
1. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling or the dudes that own rights to Harry Potter shirts. If I were I wouldn't be writing a stinking fan fiction! I'd be on a cruise right now to Hawaii! -cough- Hope the point got through  
  
Author's Note: This was just an idea I thought of... Don't hurt me...  
  
****************************** A Death Eater's Kiss  
  
When Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger kissed....  
  
***********************************  
  
"Family night? What the...?"  
  
Ron was saying, pointing to a bright yellow sign on the notice board. Harry and Hermione walked over. It was November and the three had been at Hogwarts for their 7th year that was going good so far. Ron read out loud as though trying to get it through his head it was happening,  
  
"On November 15th, each student will have to have at least one family member or guardian to come to Hogwarts. Let your Head of House know if this is thoroughly impossible."  
  
Hermione looked at it,  
  
"How do they expect Muggles to come with all the anti-muggle repellants here?"  
  
Harry shrugged,  
  
"I don't have much to worry about do I? Unless Dumbledore wants Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley to come up here."  
  
His green eyes widened in horror as he thought of it,  
  
"Shall we go visit Professor McGonagall, now?" He asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged and walked back over to her Ancient Runes homework. Ron walked over to and started to write letters to his family members,  
  
"OY! Ginny!"  
  
The red headed 16-year-old looked over at Ron with an annoyed expression on her face. Ron ignored it and the exact same expression on Ginny's friend's faces,  
  
"I'm writing a letter to Mum and the rest for both of us."  
  
Ginny shrugged and went back to chatting and painting her toenails. Hermione gave a sigh and put away her homework as Harry joined them, looking quite sad and put out. Ron kept scratching on the parchment as Hermione and Harry went to go tell Professor McGonagall their problems.  
  
On the way the two met up with Neville, who was heading the exact same way. Hermione smiled at Neville and knocked on McGonagall's door. The door swung open and the three walked in. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, looking slightly tire and writing on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Uh.. Professor?"  
  
Hermione asked as Professor McGonagall continued to ignore them. She looked up and gave a grim smile,  
  
"Yes Miss Granger."  
  
"We were wondering about the Family Night. What about my parents, they are Muggles."  
  
"Yeah, and mine are dead."  
  
"And mine are insane."  
  
The kids bombarded McGonagall with this information that she just sat there for a few moments. She closed her eyes and sighed,  
  
"Miss Granger, your parents will not be coming. I was going to explain this yesterday to the House. Potter, someone will show up to represent you,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, please remain quiet. Mr. Longbottom, your grandmother will come of course."  
  
Neville turned slightly pink and turned to walk out, Hermione followed. She grabbed Harry's arm, forcing him out. Harry slightly scowled,  
  
"Who's going to be representing me? Sirius is.... I mean...."  
  
He muttered off, cricking his neck. Hermione smiled grimly,  
  
"Why are they even having this kind of night anyways? Some of the parents are probably concerned about Dumbledore teaching them, I mean Voldemort has been keeping quiet for an entire year now."  
  
Harry nodded and Neville shuffled forward acting quite awkward. The Fat Lady swung open for them and they scuttled back through the hole in the wall.  
  
Ron was still writing as they came to join them. Neville looked at the three then muttered,  
  
"'Night."  
  
and left quickly. Hermione sighed and stood up,  
  
"I'm going to bed too, it's quite late, you know."  
  
She left quickly, ignoring Harry and Ron talking behind her. Running up the girl's staircase, she opened the door and plopped onto her bed. Lavender and Pavarti were murmuring in whispers. Lavender smiled at Hermione,  
  
"How is Harry holding up?" Hermione raised an eyebrow,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Pavarti laughed,  
  
"Surely, you, the smartest girl in our year will know what this Family night is for."  
  
Hermione shook her head, undressing, feeling suspicious at why these two gossiping biddies were asking her and joining her in the conversation.  
  
"You don't? That's a shame. Can't you see Harry is going to be either ridiculed or admired by all coming? They'll want to see the Boy-Who-Lived and ask him what really goes on at Hogwarts. I mean he did all the dangerous stuff."  
  
Lavender smiled and went back to her bed. Hermione slightly glared, they were just teasing like they normally did. She laid down on her bed, now in her new silk night robes and stared at the dark ceiling.  
  
***********************************  
  
The next day, Hermione woke and found McGonagall explaining situations about people's parents that couldn't come. She walked down the stairs and slipped out, unnoticed. Tonight was to be the Family Night and she wondered if she should even come,  
  
"Of course. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly will be there."  
  
Hermione told herself, walking down towards the Great Hall.  
  
****************************  
  
That night, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville had walked down in the dress robes they wore for the Yule Ball (although Ron had a new pair that he had gotten from Fred and George) Walking into the Great Hall, they all gasped. The tables were gone, except the teacher table that held food and drinks. In the space where tables use to be held, almost a thousand people were milling about. Different colored robes were in every space imaginable and they could see students running to family members. Neville muttered a good-bye and went to join his grandmother (who was on a long rant about his parents to a couple of other parents that looked very awkward) Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked over to the brightly red hair over the sea of people. Sure enough, there was Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, Bill, Fred, and George. (Percy was still in a row with Mr. Weasly)  
  
Mrs. Weasly bustled up and hugged Ginny, then Ron, then Harry, and finally Hermione. Mr. Weasly was looking anxiously around as Fred, George and Bill talked,  
  
"Oh yes. Business is great!" Fred was saying.  
  
"We're just lucky that people still have a sense of humor even though You- Know-Who is out there." George added.  
  
"I love those jackets of yours." Bill commented on the dragon scale jackets.  
  
"Well, Big Bro. You'll have to wait for your birthday." Fred laughed.  
  
Mrs. Weasly was now fussing with Ron's hair,  
  
"How are you? How are all of you?"  
  
Ron smacked her hand away, a little bit harder than intended,  
  
"We're fine, Mum."  
  
Mr. Weasly was talking to Hermione, hurriedly,  
  
"So, are your parents coming?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and Mr. Weasly looked disappointed. Harry looked around and grinned. Nudging Hermione, he pointed at a gray haired person. Remus Lupin was struggling through the crowd to get near them. He looked extremely pale and said hurriedly,  
  
"Hello, Harry. Sorry about being late. I haven't been feeling well lately."  
  
"Oh, Remus. Have you tried that soup I gave you?"  
  
"No, Molly. Sorry. Didn't have time."  
  
Mrs. Weasly looked disappointed, but went to trying to straighten Harry's hair. Remus smiled at Harry,  
  
"How are you, Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged, not minding Mrs. Weasly. Hermione slightly looked around and said,  
  
"I'm going to get some pumpkin juice."  
  
Before she heard anyone's answer she strode away. She just wanted to go back to the dormitory now. As she hurried through the crowd and was almost in the hallway, she tripped over a foot and rolled down the open Entrance doors and onto the grounds. Laughter was heard and Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows,  
  
"What's the matter, mudblood? Lost your parents some where?"  
  
Hermione glared and tried to stand up, but was quickly hit by a yellow stream of light from Draco and her feet interlocked, unmoving. Draco laughed and laughed, until a hand went on his shoulder,  
  
"Now. Now, Draco. What are you doing in the cold? Oh."  
  
His cold gray eyes looked down at Hermione. A smirk went on his face,  
  
"Go along now Draco. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Draco laughed and walked away. Lucius Malfoy walked forward to Hermione and muttered the counter curse. She sprang up, but he stopped her. Hermione glared,  
  
"How'd you like Azkaban, Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione snapped at him. He glared slightly at her. Hermione glared right back. It was a staring contest, and neither was giving up. Lucius leaned in towards her, Hermione didn't move, not wanting to show she was weak. Then Lucius's lips met hers.  
  
Hermione almost fell over from surprise, but however her eyes just looked at him. His lips felt smooth against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Hermione barely felt the hands that went to her shoulders and slipped off her dress robe. It was all right, she had a pretty blue dress under it, pretty, but cold. Lucius pulled her closer and his body heat felt good against her shivering body. Hermione welcomed the tongue that entered her mouth and wrapped her arms around the Death Eater's neck. The Death Eater... A voice in her head said, He's a Death Eater you idiot! Don't do this! He's more than twice your age! However another voice in her head seemed to override the other, But it feels good. He's kissing me, no boy has ever really kissed me. Lucius's hands slid down to her waist when a voice rang out,  
  
"DAD!?!?!?! GRANGER?!?!?!?!" 


	2. Jealousy and Blackmail

Draco Malfoy stood mouth wide open at the sight. Lucius let go and straightened to his full height, leaving Hermione to scramble her robes up. Her face was very pink and she ran past the open-mouthed Draco as fast as she could. Draco just shook his head and gaped at his father.  
  
Hermione ran into the Common Room. She couldn't believe what just happened. She just kissed Draco's father! FATHER! Hermione tried to run up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories but was stopped by Harry who had came back early,  
  
"Where were you, Hermione?"  
  
He asked in a sharp tone and at once Hermione knew that Harry must have seen her and Lucius. Blushing madly, she tried to get past, but Harry wouldn't let her,  
  
"Where were you, Hermione?"  
  
He asked again in the same warning tone. Hermione muttered,  
  
"I fancied a walk."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow,  
  
"Oh really? A walk is that it?"  
  
He had pushed her slightly to beside the fireplace. Hermione wondered if she could make a run for the Girl's Dormitories. Harry glared slightly at Hermione,  
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
He asked sharply, getting right to the point. Hermione sniffed,  
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
Harry looked like he was about to explode,  
  
"Hm…. Let's see… YOUR GOING OUT WITH HIM AND YOU GO KISS LUCIUS MALFOY!"  
  
Hermione was sure her face was beet red, but tried to stay dignified,  
  
"I'm not going out with him. All we did was go to last years dance! And I didn't kiss Lucius Malfoy, he kissed me…"  
  
She added the last part in a voice lower than a whisper, but Harry still heard. Hermione was slightly frightened. Harry never looked so angry before, never and that was saying something. His green emerald eyes looked like a live fire and his face was set in a horrible scowl,  
  
"HE KISSED YOU! AND YOU KISSED HIM BACK, HERMIONE GRANGER! HE HATES MUDBLOODS, HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS PROBABLY SOME TRICK AND EVEN IF IT ISN'T IT'S STILL DISGUSTING! HE'S ALMOST 3 TIMES OLDER THAN YOU!"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth then shut it. Harry just called her a Mudblood for the first time. Her eyes began to fill up with tears,  
  
"Harry, I…"  
  
"DON'T HARRY ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, NOT EVEN IN CLASSES, DON'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO TALK OR LOOK AT ME OR YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF JINXED!"  
  
With that Harry had stomped up the stairs, leaving Hermione looking quite dumbfounded. Ron walked in with Ginny, laughing at the top of his lungs,  
  
"Then when Fred went and dunked him in the punch bowl!"  
  
Ginny was shaking her head disapprovingly,  
  
"He wasn't doing anything wrong. Why can't I ever have a boyfriend? Honestly I'm never going to marry because the guy will be so scared of having six older brothers breathing down his neck."  
  
Ron gave a snort,  
  
"Seamus Finnigan deserved it! Anyways you won't see him next year anyways! I heard he's going into the Magical Reversal Squad down in Ireland's Ministry."  
  
Ginny pouted,  
  
"Yes… well…. Just don't be mean to my next boyfriend!"  
  
"Whatever! Hey, Hermione! What's with you?"  
  
The two finally spotted Hermione, who was still pink and openmouthed. Hermione shook her head and said, tears streaming down her eyes,  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all!"  
  
With that she ran up the stairs. She heard Ginny following and Ron going,  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
*************  
  
Next morning, Hermione did not want to get out of bed but the prospect of missing any of her classes forced herself out. Going down the stairs, she heaved her bag onto her shoulder.  
  
"Where are you going, Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy. Her face turned instantly bright red. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were nowhere to be seen. Hermione gulped and looked at Malfoy,  
  
"To breakfast is that a crime?"  
  
"No, but kissing my dad is."  
  
"Oh really? What you think I seduced him or something? He kissed me!"  
  
"Likely story, Granger. Dad would never ever kiss a Mudblo…"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Ron had come around the corner with a look of horror on his face,  
  
"What did you say Malfoy?"  
  
He asked in a weak voice. Malfoy smirked at looked at Ron,  
  
"Ah, Weasley. Yes your girlfriend, here, went and…."  
  
Hermione cut him off,  
  
"That sure would be embarrassing…"  
  
Malfoy whipped around to face her,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, say if someone pure-blooded was actually seduced by a common old Muggle. That would be horrific it just proves that Muggles are higher."  
  
Malfoy gaped like a fish out of water at her,  
  
"I…I…I…."  
  
Ron looked utterly confused now,  
  
"What did you say about Hermione, Malfoy?"  
  
"I… I said…. Uh… that… uh…. She better not go out with Goyle."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Hermione and Ron had both exclaimed at the same time. Malfoy smirked and walked away, waving merrily. Hermione glared and Ron said,  
  
"What was that about? You would never go out with Goyle!"  
  
"Oh you would be surprised."  
  
Hermione said and the two walked to their Transfiguration class.  
  
When they walked in, Hermione remembered the fight with Harry. Harry was sitting beside Neville and muttering things under his breath. Gulping Hermione said,  
  
"I… I think I rather would have a seat in the back today."  
  
Ron gazed at her like she had just said something totally insane,  
  
"Hermione are you ok? Harry saved us seats."  
  
He gestured towards Harry, who noticed them and looked down at his parchment scowling and poking it with his wand. Hermione shook her head,  
  
"No. I rather sit back there."  
  
She grimaced as she pointed to the back seats where Pavarti and Lavender were chatting away. Ron looked at her for a few moments and shrugged,  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
He trudged over to Harry and Hermione heard Ron say,  
  
"She doesn't want to sit with us. Did I do something last night, I ought have?"  
  
Hermione slightly looked at them as she sat beside Lavender and Pavarti, both of whom were giving her looks of unflattering disbelief. She was close enough to hear what they were saying however,  
  
"Yep, that's it, Ron. She hates you because you dunked Seamus into the punch bowl."  
  
"I didn't do that! That was Fred! And she wasn't even the… WOAH!"  
  
Hermione stretched her neck to see what the two boys were yelling about. Obviously Harry had ignited the parchment with his wand. 


	3. Threats and False Accusations

Dinner  
  
Hermione sat down beside Ron, across from Harry (who was looking defiantly away) Her eyes kept wandering over to Draco Malfoy. Once in a while they caught each other's eyes and she could almost feel the daggers being sent. Ron was blinking at a piece of paper in his hand,  
  
"We're having ANOTHER family day on Thanksgiving!"  
  
Harry gave a quick glance at Hermione before reading the note,  
  
"It says week."  
  
"A FAMILY WEEK! Aw.man! And my parents already know about it before us.. That's just pathetic!"  
  
Hermione let Ron ramble on and wasn't neither boy noticed her leave the Great Hall. She walked up the stairs, her feelings mixed. A family week, which meant a week with Lucius Malfoy here. Why was she so happy about this? She shouldn't be. Hermione turned the corner and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. His face was contorted in rage. She smirked slightly,  
  
"What are you doing up here? Your common room is down in the dungeons, isn't it?"  
  
"Granger, I'm warning you. You stay away from."  
  
"What? From your father, well maybe you should tell him to stay away from me."  
  
Draco glared as Hermione turned away. She felt a hand grip her wrist and pull her back around,  
  
"I don't want to see you on the entire week, if you show your ugly face. I'll kill you." He threw her roughly, tripping her. Hermione hit the ground and watched Draco walk away. She lifted herself off the ground, seeing the red finger marks around her pale wrist. Rubbing it, she ran up to the common room.  
  
********* Common Room  
  
*******  
  
Hermione was crying out of frustration by the time she got into the common room. She made for the girl's dorm, but a hand grabbed her sore wrist. Hermione let out a cry of pain and a worried voice said,  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She turned to come face to face with Ron. The witch yanked her arm away and rubbed her wrist. Ron looked worried,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, where's Harry?"  
  
"He went to bed, he said that I should stay up for you."  
  
Hermione felt guilty for some reason. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that Ron was looking at her in such concern when she was confronted for kissing Lucius Malfoy. She shuddered to think how Ron would react if he knew. Ron caught a glance of Hermione's purpling wrist,  
  
"Who did that? I didn't do that, did I?"  
  
"Uh. I."  
  
Hermione couldn't think of a plausible excuse. If she said anyone but Malfoy, Ron would confront them. If she said Malfoy, he would go into a long rant and go try to jinx Draco. Ron was looking at her expectly. Hermione didn't know what to do, she said,  
  
"I. uh. it.. Um...Aoy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"m'l'y."  
  
"Hermione, what are you saying?"  
  
"Um."  
  
She looked around widely and saw someone,  
  
"Neville."  
  
"NEVILLE!"  
  
Poor Neville Longbottom jumped and looked around,  
  
"What, Ron? What I do?"  
  
He looked very frightened by the towering rage Ron was now in. Hermione looked guilty and started to go up the stairs. She broke out into a run to her room, hearing yelling from downstairs. 


	4. First Day brings on Greasy Gits

A/N: These next few chapters are going to be short since I'm cutting it off every day, or whenever I want. I'm only putting worthy events in on the days. THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! -kisses and hugs each one-  
  
Disclaimer: -drawls- didn't.make.charrys.just.plot.yawn!  
  
First Day of... Dun Dun Dun.. Family Week!  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor Table with Ron, who was sending daggers at Neville (who now had a black eye and looked very scared). She felt bad that she lied and got Neville hurt. That was until Harry took her mind off that,  
  
"Hey, Granger, aren't you going to go visit your boyfriend?"  
  
She looked around at Harry. Hermione was hurt that he called her "Granger" , but she was more occupied by Malfoy's parents coming in with the rest of the parents. She gulped, looking at Lucius. His gray, cold eyes met hers. He smirked as Hermione jolted away from the gaze. Breathing hard, she looked down at her plate of eggs. Harry slightly scowled, but was cheered up as Reamus Lupin had just come through the doors. Hermione stood up. She couldn't stay here. She had no family there, and she was done eating. The muggle-born witch headed towards the doors. Hermione half-expected Mrs. Weasley to call her back, but Mrs. Weasley was more concerned with fussing with Ron's tearing books. She went out into the hallway and saw a couple of students out there also. They were most likely in the same family situation with her. Hermione didn't feel particularly warm, especially since one was a string Slytherin boy. Walking up the stone stairs, she suddenly turned at the sight of Peeves. Not wanting confrontation she went out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds. Hermione walked over to the side of the lake and sat down, feeling quite put-down. Suddenly, Hermione thought of something, but of course once she had.. It happened,  
  
"Why, Miss Granger, what are you doing out here alone?"  
  
Hermione whipped around, glaring at Lucius Malfoy,  
  
"What are /you/ doing out here alone?"  
  
Lucius laughed,  
  
"I fancied a bit of fresh air. Then I saw you out the window and it confirmed that a walk is what I needed."  
  
Hermione looked fearfully up at the windows, wondering if Harry was watching or not. She really hoped not, but even more so, Hermione hoped Ron wasn't watching. Lucius stepped closer. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she brought out her wand. Lucius laughed,  
  
"And, Granger, what do you expect to do with that?"  
  
"I. I.. Uh. I."  
  
Lucius stepped closer and grabbed Hermione by the arms. She tried to utter a shriek but couldn't. Hermione also felt a strong urge to stay. Lucius bent closer and kissed her once more. Hermione was just about to give in and wrap her arms around his neck when a surprised voice called out,  
  
"Lucius? Granger?"  
  
Lucius let go and stood straight, looking at Severus Snape.  
  
((A/N: Ah, yes. Every evil dude is beginning to know!)) 


	5. The Malfoy Whore House

Severus Snape stared for a second, then scowled. Lucius Malfoy began to have a staring contest with him. Hermione looked at the two, then started to tip toe backwards towards the common room. No one stopped her and she was grateful. Running into the Gryffindor Common room she wasn't necassairly worried about what Snape and Lucius would do. Hermione opened the door and walked straight into Harry. He glared down at her, she put on a sheepish grin.  
  
"Hermio."  
  
"We saw what happened."  
  
Hermione looked with dread at Ron Weasley who looked disgusted. She walked around Harry and said,  
  
"Ron, it's nothing. I."  
  
Ron shrugged,  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't care that you kissed Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, neither seemed could Harry. Harry just stared at Ron before saying,  
  
"You don't care?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"May I ask why?!?"  
  
"Well.. I."  
  
Ron suddenly went very red around the ears, and Hermione had a sinking sensation that he had been lying. Then Ron answered. The answer made Harry yell out and Hermione to gaze open-mouthed,  
  
"Well I can relate."  
  
"YOU KISSED LUCIUS MALFOY!"  
  
Ron looked horrified,  
  
"NO! Not him.."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, then sat in a chair,  
  
"Then how can you relate?"  
  
"Well. I. Uh. Well. You. see.. I. well. she. I. mean. well.uh. you..know.family week. uh.. Well. you.."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT, RON!"  
  
"I kissed Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
This time both Harry and Hermione were speechless. Ron gave a feeble chuckle,  
  
"I'm going to go to bed.."  
  
Harry yelled out,  
  
"WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO! WHY DON'T WE JUST CALL HOGWARTS THE MALFOY WHORE HOUSE!"  
  
With that, Harry ran up to the boy's dormitories. Hermione stared at Ron, he stared back. Neither blinked, just stared, silent. Finally Hermione gave a feeble cough,  
  
"Well. uh. how.did.you. I.. mean."  
  
"I was coming up to see where you had gone, and well uh. Narcissa just kinda came at me."  
  
"Did you just kiss?"  
  
Ron went bright red,  
  
"Uh. yeah?"  
  
Hermione put on a disgusted look that made Ron say indignantly,  
  
"You kissed Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione shrugged,  
  
"All I did was kiss."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, I think we would have gone on if Snape didn't find us."  
  
Ron put on a confused look,  
  
"You kissed Snape too?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Hermione laughed despite herself,  
  
"I'm going to go to bed."  
  
Ron waved and she went up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
  
******** 


	6. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Don't own don't own.  
A/N: Ok, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVEY YOU ALL! Well except you and you... wait... heheh I mean... I LOVE YOU ALL! Ok, you know what I would like? No you don't so stop guessing! I'm just going to tell you, I would like a GOOD artist to draw some pictures of the fic. To apply, e- mail me with "ADEK" as the subject and put... Nickname: Some of your drawings so I know your work (of Harry Potter): Whether you are in Elfwood FanQuaters: What you vision your picture would look like:  
  
That's it! I hope I get a good artist to draw something and if you think you know someone who would be good ask them for me and have them e-mail me... now to the story. It's a bit short this one... I'll probably come back and legthen it. Oh, to clear up the one person that said the last chapter had no value. You learned that Ron has been "romping" with Narcissa. That's pretty much the point of the last one, no hard feelings. *****************************  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up early. She ran down to make breakfast before Harry. Ron joined her, he admitted that he never went up to the boy's dormitories in fear of being yelled at.  
The two walked down the marble staircase towards the breakfast hall, the sun was just rising over the horizin. They walked in through the doors and recived a jolt. The only people there were Draco, his parents, and Snape. Hermione turned to go back. Ron however stopped her,  
"No. Would you rather meet them, or Harry?"  
Hermione considered this for a bit, but remembering Draco's threat she shook her head and made to go out. Ron grabbed the back of her robes,  
"No, we're staying."  
The two eyed the others wairly as they made their way towards the empty Gryffindor Table. Draco was watching them through narrow eyes and he got up, hissing something to his parents and stalking away. Hermione fought the urge to smile sweetly and wave. Ron ate his porridge like nothing was going on that was unusual.  
Of course, he couldn't ignore what happened next. Narcissa Malfoy came and sat beside Ron,  
"Hello, Weasley."  
She said, grabbing his hand. Hermione felt a pang of jeolusy and looked over at Lucius Malfoy who seemed to not notice his wife and son had gone off. Snape was looking like he wished to be invisible. Next second, Ron was giving Hermione a rather aplogetic look as Narcissa pulled him out of the Great Hall.  
Now Snape, Lucius, and Hermione were alone. Hermione didn't feel necassaricaly safe right now. She got up to leave, but just as she did Lucius Malfoy was beside her,  
"Granger?"  
Hermione didn't look at him but quickly went to leave. A hand gripped around her bruised wrist, she let out a cry of pain. Hermione looked back at Lucius who looked slightly worried. Her hazel eyes wandered to Snape at the table, he was eating like nothing was happening. Looking back at Lucius she said,  
"Let go."  
Lucius did and Hermione stood there, wondering if she should run. Instead she stood there and asked,  
"What do you want?"  
"Are you ok?"  
Hermione was taken aback. Was she ok? Wasn't it obvious she wasn't! Was she to answer that way, or could she lie... Hermione downcasted her eyes, only to feel Lucius's hand gently tilt her chin upward so their eyes met. He kissed her gently and quickly,  
"Now, are you ok?"  
"No." 


End file.
